


Simple Needs

by KohiNaka



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Monsterfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiNaka/pseuds/KohiNaka
Summary: This is a gift for myself and a friend, because why ship your OCs if you don't make porn of them?





	Simple Needs

"More," Slips from her lips like a prayer as often as Alvah's name, her hands continually pulling him closer, closer still. The slide of his skin against hers is sinful, and she can't seem to get enough, even if they aren't exactly in private at the moment. 

Maybe she'd had ulterior motives for suggesting this outing into the dense forest not far from civilization, but enough to hide from prying eyes; But that was only a maybe, and Haeun would never admit it outright if anyone asked if she'd planned to seduce her boyfriend in the middle of this particular clearing. 

Her back was pressed against the hard bark of a tree as Alvah assaulted her lips with his own, teeth and tongue intermittent, all of his hands holding her tightly, securely. His chest was pressed to hers so much that she swore their heartbeats had synched, beating together in the same space--and yet she *still* asked for more of it. 

It was probably because clothing was in the way. 

Haeun let out a sound halfway between a growl and a grumble, tearing her lips from Alvah's just long enough to nearly rip her shirt from her body. Her hands may have actually torn his in an attempt to get it off, wondering why he bothered with most clothing in the first place when it was so *difficult* to remove (and then gently reminded herself how good he looked with or without it). 

They crashed back together heatedly, a mess of limbs now re-exploring the exposed skin like they'd never seen it before, angry, blessed red lines marking what belonged to each other over and over again. Haeun's teeth attached to the junction of Alvah's neck and shoulder to leave a sizable bruise, showering it with kisses and licks after; A hiss escaped her when she received the same treatment, and she used her leverage from the tree to grind her hips into his as hard as she could. 

The bark dug rather deliciously into her back, but Alvah's talons felt even better as he pulled her away from her support to lay her in the soft grass beside them. He pinned her with two hands, snarling when she struggled to move, and only rewarded her with his touch when she whimpered and submitted. His tongue laved over her breasts in circles, ignoring the hardened peaks begging for his attention, nipping more bruises in varying beautiful colors across her skin. 

Haeun sighed, and moaned, and did her best to arch into the motions, but knew she couldn't remove her arms from his grasp; She hooked her legs up around his waist, instead, pulling him flush against her, and shivered at the rumble she received in response. His teeth traced her nipple with the lightest of touches, and Haeun looked down to him, pleading, soft pleas for *more* on her lips. 

And how could he not oblige her?

Alvah parted his attention to both breasts equally, flickering his tongue across both buds until she had started to tremble and writhe, knowing how desperate she had grown; He still ignored the wetness he knew was pooling between her legs, so much so that it colored the outside of her shorts and filled the air with her arousal. No small feat, and she knew it as well, making every effort to get him to break and touch her where she needed it most. 

Haeun nearly sobbed in relief when Alvah released her tortured nipples from his mouth, one of his hands finding her hair and pulling her back to kiss him. The arms that previously held her down now worked on stripping her completely, and she wiggled her hips to help him in any way she could. Yet, once she was bare, Haeun wasn't content for more of Alvah's slow build.

She knew he was much stronger and heavier than her, but Haeun was fast--She flipped herself around his body, resting on her knees, and snaked her hands around his waist to tease the slit where his erection came from. Alvah hissed at first and attempted to move, but Haeun pouted well enough that he grumbled and moved to sit, instead. He watched her with dilated eyes, and Haeun couldn't help another kiss before she went back to her ministrations, feeling his length fill her palm as she stroked him. 

Alvah's hands gripped the ground beside him as best as he could, hips gently rolling into her hand and a low growl in his throat, but he seemed content for the moment in the shift in power--or, he at least didn't complain when Haeun trailed down his body to let his cock enter her mouth, as she looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Haeun took her time with pleasuring him, her hands finding their usual spots on his hipbone and thigh; She relaxed her throat enough to let Alvah slide into it, and worked him there at a steady pace until his breathing became more ragged. 

Her own nails weren't as sharp or effective of course, but she made them work in how she dug them into the soft flesh beneath her hands, making Alvah arch with a small noise that she wouldn't call a whimper for now. She wanted to laugh a little, but found it hard to do with something large occupying her mouth and throat, and simply hummed before speeding up the pace of her bobbing. 

Haeun laved attention on the tip of his cock with her lips and tongue, swirling around it and sucking until she'd had her fill of precum; Then she went back down again, watching the minute changes in Alvah's expressions, seeing his teeth digging into his bottom lip and wishing for a moment that they were in hers--

She groaned at the imagery, and released his hip from her grasp to move her hand lower and into her own folds. Haeun saw the dark look in his eyes as she did so, every movement traced and appreciated with another guttural noise from Alvah's chest. She pushed three fingers inside at once, twisting and pumping them just how she liked it, moaning around Alvah's length to convey her pleasure to him. 

He could only wait a moment or two after seeing that, it seemed, because the next thing Haeun knew, she was pinned face down on the ground, knees braced and ass in the air as Alvah's tongue plunged into her sex. She cried out in surprise, and then pleasure, feeling the pad of his thumb roughly flicking across her clit; Haeun repeated a chant of *more* with every dip into her cunt, bracing herself on her arms to push back against him for every bit of the friction he'd give her. 

He seemed entirely pleased with himself, and entirely possessive of every sound she made. Alvah managed to stroke over one of the more sensitive spots inside of Haeun, and she yelped, tensing and relaxing in the space of a second--She immediately begged him for its return, praising how good she'd felt, but it seemed she would have to wait for more of Alvah's tongue. He carefully positioned himself above her (as she was only a third of his size, and he covered her completely), and without warning slammed his cock inside her as his teeth embedded themselves in her shoulder. 

Haeun sobbed, a stray tear at the corner of her eyes, and scrambled to find her brain somewhere in her head; unable to do so, she chose instead to widen her stance to get Alvah deeper inside her, and pushed back to start fucking herself on him, mind muddled with her lust. 

Alvah hardly seemed to mind, leaning down and pressing his front to her back. Two of his hands found her hips and roughly yanked her back onto his cock as he pushed forward, and the other two held him up as he whispered a mix of profanity and praise into Haeun's ears, tasting her blood on his lips. She responded in kind when she could find words, screaming his name between trying to catch her breath and her own moans.

Haeun let one of her hands leave the ground to settle over Alvah's at her hip, fingers laced through his even as he pounded away at her, driving all other rational thought from her brain. She begged and pleaded with him for more, *always more*, almost screeching as she reached release much sooner than expected. Haeun went silent, mouth open in a silent scream as she attempted to process her orgasm, but more noise left her when her body realized it wasn't going to get that break. 

Another few thrusts that made her toes curl and stars appear at the backs of her eyelids, and they changed positions, Haeun's legs now hooked over two separate sets of arms as Alvah let gravity help him push into her that much harder. She thanked him by raking her nails down his back, subconsciously careful of the beautiful wings spanning from them, eyes starstruck and unfocused for the barest of moments when she saw them tremble. 

Then her gaze was back on his face, falling in love all over again with the ecstacy there--Haeun felt the 'I love you's leave her before she processed she'd said them, and Alvah's responding growls made her more desperate to please him. She rocked her body up into him, one hand finding his hair and tangling in it, and whispered hoarsely her devotion to him until another climax wiped her mind of thought. 

Alvah snarled as he came with her this time, claiming her lips with his, stuffing her cunt with him as far as the base. He huffed and caught his breath, murmuring to his little bird about how beautiful she was, and attempted to pull out and let her rest--and *attempted* was the right word. 

Haeun locked her legs around his waist with a distressed whine, clenching her walls around him for emphasis, and relished the resounding growl that followed. She kissed him again, and let him help her guide him to his back, going slowly to not break their connection. As she shifted, she shivered, feeling their tryst start to leak from her--and Haeun gave Alvah a wicked smile before adjusting her stance and rocking herself back and forth, shifting him inside her. 

She sighed as he grew hard again, the feeling of him filling her one of her favorites, and settled his hands on her thighs, applying pressure and silently asking him to dig into the flesh there. When Alvah complied, Haeun braced her hands on his stomach, and began a brutal pace of fucking him. She cried out every time she reached the bottom, the audible wet slap of skin on skin like music to her ears--and Alvah's noises alone were enough to make her want to cum again. 

Haeun keened brokenly when she adjusted her angle, Alvah's cock reaching deep and nailing her g-spot directly--her legs didn't work for a moment after that, and she would be forever grateful to Alvah for picking up the slack and snapping his hips up into hers. She praised him with every breathy cry, a lewd expression overtaking her features at the onslaught of pleasure rocketing up her spine; Haeun found her bearings somehow, and slammed herself down on him harder, riding on the sweet moan he'd released all the way through her cumming. Of course her lover didn't stop, and Haeun chased herself to another orgasm, her own fingers thrumming her clit as quickly as she could, desperate pleas for more, more, *more* of this until she came again, more intensely, shaking and clamped tightly around Alvah's length. 

The man in question scooped her legs up under his arms and kept raising his hips into hers with a curse under his breath, even as Haeun trembled and tried to find her bearings in the world again. She leaned forward enough that she could reach his face, cupping his cheek and whispering how beautiful he looked like this. He sighed at that, cock twitching inside her as he buried himself deep, and turned them to the side, hiking her leg over his hip. 

In this position, Alvah slowed his pace, resting his forehead against his lover's as she showered him in compliments and her affection. He let her kiss over every bite she'd made, and felt himself puffed with pride at how throughly wrecked she looked while she loved him--He was the one who had done that, after all. 

Haeun enjoyed the soft slide of Alvah between her walls, her hands now free to trace over his chest and sides as he slowly made love to her. She loved both sides of him, with her; the primal and claiming, and the soft and giving, showering them each in the affection and care they deserved. Haeun kissed under Alvah's eyes, then his nose, then across his cheeks, unable to help a sweet laugh as he chased her lips for a real kiss. 

They explored each other with more care, pads of fingers massaging bruises and aches, untangling knots from hair and smoothing it out; Haeun's favorite thing, however, was that Alvah's hips had never stilled, and the intimacy of his cock still entering her didn't escape her in the slightest. She experimentally rolled her hips into his, again, wanting to help and enhance his pleasure, and was rewarded by a noise like a gasp mixed with a hum. 

Haeun did it again, and they both tightened their arms around each other, pace increasing slightly together--it took a bit of lazy maneuvering, but Alvah was above her again, her legs wrapped half around his waist, two of his hands bracing him up; his other two hands found both of Haeun's, linking them together and holding her arms above her head, not nearly as much of a pin as before. 

When Alvah's breathing shallowed, Haeun encouraged him to move faster, still giving him as much as she could in her current position; He let himself go, and thrust harder and faster into her, chasing his high with her begging him for it. Alvah groaned and tucked his face into Haeun's neck as he worked himself to completion, and Haeun nearly sobbed as she crashed over the edge with him, their bodies finally stilling against each other. 

A minute of finding their bearings and cooling down later, Haeun was made to rest in Alvah's lap as he cleans her off with water from a nearby stream. 

"I knew you'd hate to be dirty," She half teases, running a wet hand over his stomach to speed along the process. 

"So you did plan this, you brat?" Alvah responds in a voice that sounds gruff, but is tinged with his affection, and his eyes are nothing but soft.

"Maaaaybe~" Is Haeun's sing-song reply, as she plants a wet kiss on Alvah's cheek. "But you can't prove anything. There were no witnesses." 

He chuckles in response, and Haeun feels her heart tighten, warming at the beautiful sound. 

"On the contrary... I saw *everything*. And I'm wondering when there will be a repeat performance.."

She snorts a laugh before she can help it, and winds her arms around Alvah's neck, meeting him halfway for a kiss. 

"You're in luck, Koibito... I feel an encore coming on."


End file.
